Half Killer Half Insane
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: Bella is half human and half not.B4 twilight.Phil cheats and sends assassins after Renee and Bella.What happens when Bella goes to Forks?so is she going to live alone?And what about the Cullens. Discontinued
1. The Insane Half

**SUMMERY**

**Bella is not all she seems. At her old school in Phoenix Bella was considered Insane, what she dealt with was not a split personality the thing was a part of her. It was inside of her. Bella was also a Killer. Not a mad serial one but worked under a secret business called 'Mercury Systems'****. They hired assassins but when Bella parents were murdered she decided to become one like those who killed them. She moved to Forks to live in father's house, it was her cover. She went to school and was always armed. What happens when she is sent to kill and her other half takes over making her go back to her own self before she left, Insane? Whats happening to her? Then people show up and life in confusing. Who is she and why is she the way she is??? (Bella is not clumsy most of the time)**

**OK I no I haven't been writing anything recently but I just got a BRILLINANT idea. OK people on with the story. PICTURES OF STUFF ON PROFILE **

Let me explain my name is Isabella Swan but others know me by something else. Some call me The Devil Itself. Some say im the devils daughter some say im just insane and some say im just a weird pale looking girl. My boss calls me bloody insane. But im really just different then everyone else.

T H E S T O R Y

"Isabella time to wake up you have school in 25 minutes lets go, lets go, lets go." My mom called from downstairs.

"Uggg" I whined. I hated waking up before 1 pm. More then everything I just hate school. Its not that I don't like the actual schooling and stuff but the people in it. They all avoided me, I had no friends. I had no life. I was only alive at home. I felt bad for my mom she always wanted a preppy 'I love pink!' **((no offence I just hate the colour)) **Instead she got a black loving insane child with no friends.

I slipped on my Likin Park t-shirt and black skinny jeans with my First Round Maui Women's Puma Neon Yellow shoes. I applied a small amount of black eyeliner and eyeshadow. I hopped off the chair I was on and skipped down the stairs I didn't even stumble. I was hoping for an episode free day. I grabbed a granola bar and Monster energy drink.

"Bye Mom" I called and stepped out into the dreadful sun. I got into my silver Lamborghini Concept S and sped off. My mom had bought it for me for my birthday I was thrilled. Then Phil had gotten me a Koenigsegg CCX & CCXR limited edition

At the school I parked inbetween a Mercedes SLR and a Nissan Skyline GTR Concept they pretty nice but nothing compared to my cars. Whatever. I walked to first class. I heard murmurs all the way. They talked about me. They all did even if you asked them to their faces they would deny it. They all deny even looking at the insane multi personality emo girl.

Whatever.

I walked into English and sat at the back listening to Mr. Blakes drone on and on about stuff I didn't hear cause I didn't pay attention never do but I still ace the tests because of "it".

The bell rang bringing me out of my daydream. And I got up just in time for some other kid to run right into me.

_Oomph _ I growled.

But as soon as I heard snickering I knew it was probably on purpose and no reason to get mad about it. I just grabbed my stuff and continued my day.

Names were called out all around me. I didn't listen though.

'_Ignore them Izzy. Ignore them'_

NO! I cried into my mind. DO NOT COME OUT I REFUSE DON'T COME!!

'_One day I will and you will thank me for saving your future and for giving them what they deserve. Handed to them on a __plate__. Hahaha. Did you hear that Izzy I will come one day just you wait' _

I wanted to rip my hair out.

(I'm not going to write out the whole day)

A T H O M E

"Im home mom. How was work?" I asked

"Fine dear and school?"

"The usual" I replied. She didn't know about "it" I would not ruin our lives even more. She already hated me she bought me expensive gifts hoping it would make up for the neglect.

I sighed and went upstairs to my room. I opened up the book I was reading. Speak by: Laurie Halse Anderson. I opened it up and let it consume my mind. I didn't eat that night. I wasn't hungry.

At about 11:00 I was reading my room when my mom burst in.

"Hide" she whispered. I dashed into my closet. It had shutters which I could see my mom through. What was happening? She had blood on her. Her arm had a long scrape on it. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Little pig. Little pig let us in or we'll huff and huff and blow the door in." I heard a menacing laugh. I let out a silent scream.

"Mom" I whispered. Just as a gun shot at the door.

Mom yelped and I started to tear up.

'_Now now. No need to cry my little Izzy. Just let me out and I can save your mother. I just need you to let me go and be free.' _ "It" hissed.

"No!" I growled.

Another shot through the door.

This time it hit my mom in the side.

"That one hit I heard it." I heard from the other side of the door.

"So just open the door, she probably bleeding pretty bad right now." Another voice chuckled. What sick disgusting men.

The door was opened and two men walked in.

They surveyed the room and my breathing hitched. They looked right at my hiding spot.

"Hey check it out, a closet, the Phil guy said there was two people here. This looks a young girls room. Wonder where she is?" the man with the brown hair said. That was it then Phil let them in. This is all Phil's fault.

'_LET ME OUT! I will save your mother and kill Phil and the men. You know you want me too, come on Let me out. Release me.'_

The men started towards the closet.

'_RELEASE ME BEFORE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER DIE!' _"It" screeched.

I gulped.

"Eric shoot the mother. She has no use to us. She'll just cause trouble."

'_LET ME OUT! BEFORE THEY KILL HER!' _ "It" screamed at me.

"Ok I" I breathed.

_BANG!_ The gun went off and my mother limp. Her eyes open in a horror stricken statued form.

I growled.

"Come on out" I said. "Come and overtake my form to be your own. Until I call for me to once again take control of this body."

The two men opened the doors. Great just in time for me to change.

'_hahahahaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHA. You wont regret this Izzy'_

And with that "it" took over.

**A/N ok. Review people and Let me know what you think. I NEED REVIEWS should I update or should it just be a oneshot. So let me know. Question, Comments. Concerns. **


	2. AN Srry guys

**A?N ok everyone **

**QUESTION**

**Should I change the name of my story???**

**If not just put the title I have but if so here are ur choices**

**-Insanity kills**

**-Hearts and Kills**

**-Broken hearts**

**-Hollow Damage**

**-Killer Hollow**

**Open to suggestions**

**I'm typing next chapter but I probably wont be home this weekend so I want to have a long chap I'm trying for about 5000 words**


	3. The Killer Half

**A/N soooooooo how did you all like it????? R&R. I also want to say that her 'crazy half' is a mix between Chiropteran(sp) from Blood + the anime. The Hallow half of Ichigo in Bleach and The 9 tailed fox inside Naruto in Naruto. Also I might use some terms from them as well. I forgot to write the chapter title on the last one but it was called: **

**Chapter 1- THE INSANE HALF**

**DISCLAIMER – for whole story I don't want to write it again: I do not own anything. The Changing thing or Bella or Renee or Phil they all belong to Stephenie Meyer and the writers of Bleach, Blood+ and Naruto.**

**This chapter is---- ****Chapter 2- THE KILLER HALF**

**BELLAS POV**

The change started. I had never let it out before so I had no idea what would happen. It was like a bit of a…. I donno like looking through another persons eyes but also being part of the person.

"Hello my name is Seer. I'm wondering why you are here?" I heard from inside.

The guys looked astonished. Did I really look that different from just switching.

I felt my arm go behind my back and something come out.

"What the hell just happened? The girl was there and now you are here. You look like her… Just different. Oh well we'll just kill you too."

He pulled the gun up.

And I blacked out.

**SEERS POV (the other Bella Diff name and Diff looks but both kinda the same and Seer has powers and stuff which comes later on. If you have questions pm me or something)**

He pulled the gun up and I laughed. He looked startled.

"You have no idea what I am capable of do you?" The one Bella's thoughts and what I had seen through her that was Eric looked startled.

"What do you mean?" The other man asked. Slightly shaken.

I pulled my hand out from behind me and showed them my arm.

They gasped and I looked down to see my arm was once again what it was all those years ago. I sighed with happiness and looked back up bringing my paper white arm with it.

"Like my claws they should be sharp. I haven't used them in a long, long time." I laughed menacingly. I looked at my black claws it was true I hadn't ever been let out. Bella never let me out. She kept me sealed up tight. But we would talk and she would tell me I would listen and watch through her eyes.

They backed off slightly. I looked down and thought about fully changing or having fun with these men. Bella would like it. She would be glad they got what they deserved.

"How 'bout I make you boys a deal. Satisfy me and I will just play with you. Or if you don't satisfy me I will torture you to death." I grinned if I played with them it meant I would be able to have my fun with my claws cutting into them and tearing there skin or torture them which was just other methods. Hah. These boys were stuck.

They huddled together and talked momentarily.

"We just gonna kill you." Eric said.

I laughed. I laughed loud and hard. My eyes were even starting to water. So I just made the choice for them when the second man raised the gun.

I lashed out my claws to him cutting him across the chest but not deeply. I still wanted to have fun. I slid down into a crouching position, and struck the second man on his side.

Fully Change it is then.

I growled and let it all out. Everything and yelled,

"BANKAI" My form changed even more then. My claws disappeared. My silver hair grew longer and fox like ears grew on the top of my head the same colour as my hair. My skin went paler then paper and a red like aura surrounded me. I grew three silver fox like tails that danced around me. My power gave the city a jolt like a small quick earthquake. My eyes shone a red and I got a cat like pupil. My eyelashes were black and long. I got elven like ears. With two piercings in each. My clothes changed as well. My outfit changed from Bella's to a dress. A leather dress that had sleeves going to my elbow before fanning out.** ((What she looks like for the most part on my profile.))** The front of the dress went down to the ground and had slits up the side by the leg and connected to the back which was a lot shorter it only just to the bottom of my butt. There were two straps. One in the middle of my thigh and one at the top of my butt. The front of me –my chest and stomach- the dress was in a V shape just covering my breasts. Four silver straps held the dress on me. There was a pair of shackles around my ankles and a single shackle around my neck and wrapped around my wrists not connected to them and led to my weapon... my weapon was a silver object with a cross like shape. The chain connecting to the center. My senses also heightened and I knew I could move faster and was stronger. Surprisingly enough this whole change lasted about 25 seconds.

The men gasped in horror. Obviously afraid. I laughed again. Tonight must be entertaining me enough to laugh.

"Now how shall we continue?" I asked in a more velvety voice.

"W-Wha-What the h-hell are y-you?" Eric asked.

"You didn't answer my question" I pouted.

"Um… we didn't mean any harm miss" the second man whispered.

"HAH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry that was funny seeing as you shot our –Bella and my- mother. You didn't mean harm. You would have killed her then.

I should just kill you both then because _you have no use to me you'll just cause trouble" _I snarled.

The two men cowered to the wall pressing themselves against it roughly.

"So which wants to die first?" I asked.

They squealed and I giggled.

I thrashed at them killing them both instantly. Hm… what else could I do? Phil the one that betrayed Bella. I will kill him. It wouldn't take long to find him. I walked to the door and opened it. I stepped out into the hall to see and smell Renee's blood in a trail from the stairs. I walked into Phil and Renee's room and went over to Phil's dresser. I pulled out shirt. I smelt it a few times and once I was sure I had his scent I put it back in the drawer and walked out of the house.

"Don't worry Bella its going to be ok" I whispered. I heard her reply.

"Take care of me Seer. You are my only friend do what's right"

Aww she loves me.

I walked down the drive pad smelling for Phil. He had been here no less then and hour ago. That was when he told Renee and Bella he had to run to the office for about an hour. I followed the scent. It led me to the left down the street. I walked straight about four blocks before turning right I followed that for a block and turned left and followed that for several blocks before turning left and stopping three houses in looking at where Phil's vehicle was. I snarled. The bastard. I knew that it seemed he was cheating. Hah the office my ass. Even though it was now about 9:00 at night I walked up to the door and rung the bell. I heard scrambling and then a women's voice

"Now who could that be?" She wondered. I wondered who she was.

The door opened up and a lady about 5'6" looked like she was about 27 **((A/N Phil in this is going to be 29 cuz I don't remember his real age))**and chestnut brown hair. Her blue eyes looked at me.

"Hello can I be of some assistance." She asked. I realized then I was still in Bankai. I grinned

"Yes. Is Phil here?" I asked politely and held the cross object behind me.

"Yes he is. May I ask why?" She tilted her head.

"You may" I replied.

She looked at me waiting for an answer. I didn't give her one for she simply asked if she could ask. I just answered her question.

"Phil… come here. Someone is here to see you!" she called. Seeming irritated.

He came into the foyer and gaped.

"Bella?" he asked.

"No. I replied. Bella is inside me awake and watching. I know what you did Phil and neither Bella nor I are happy about it. Renee is dead but I will not allow you to take Bella. Bella is very angry with you and had to call me out as to not die. Those men you hired are dead. Were you in on this too miss…" I asked

She flushed and looked away.

"My name is Candice Walker" she whispered.

"Walker then. So you knew he was going to send assassins after Bella and Renee. Well then because you both were in on it you both are to die." I stepped inside the home and shut the door behind me. Candice was about to scream but I couldn't have that so I stuck my hand over her mouth and twisted her neck forgetting my strength and pulling half of her neck off with it. For Phil I decided to torture a bit. I had dropped my cross to cover the screams and looked down to see Phil trying to pick it up.

I laughed at him. No human could pick it up. It was too heavy. It was also pure silver. I walked to where he was and picked it up stabbing him in the left leg. Right above his knee. I twisted the end and pulled it out slowly enjoying his screams. I stabbed his other leg and both arms and then I moved to his chest on the right side on the bottom of his rib. I stabbed him there. I heard neighbours moving about. Last one I thought.

I stabbed in the chest but not quickly I put it down and slowly pushed it in. Phil squirmed and moved screaming in pain. Then I pierced his heart. And in which he stopped only seconds after. Blood seeped out of his wounds. Then stopped completely. Phil was dead.

I can't say this revenge thing that the humans have brought up pleased me considerably but I did make me feel good to help Bella. She deserved the best. She had taken care of me for all 17 years **((Bella is 17 I don't remember if I mentioned her age but if I did let me know I will change it)) **of her life. I was grateful. I had been sealed inside her just after her birth. Someone had come into the baby area and sealed me into her. I don't know who it was seeing as I was in a cross, sealed there. But at least in Bella's body I was still fairly what you could call in my situation awake.

Anyway.

I heard someone knock on the door now. Oops. I forgot about the neighbours. Oh well. I used my speed to get me up the stairs and out of the window in the first room I found. Just enough room. I dropped down to the ground below and landed smoothly.

'_Nice job'_ I heard Bella comment from inside me.

"Thanks." I answered.

Supplies and money was what Bella now needed. So I ran back to the house but stayed in Bankai because I was about 90 times faster then when I wasn't in Bankai. I grabbed some of Bella's belongings and put them in her favorite Hurley bag. I ran downstairs to where I knew the money was stashed Phil didn't believe in back accounts and convinced Renee to do the same. So the whole family's money was in separate jars in the basement. I grabbed all the money and stored it in my bag. Running back upstairs to the main floor I slowed down slightly and grabbed some food, Bella would really want it.

I had what was needed so I ran back out the door preparing myself for a long trip. One from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks Washington.

I ran and ran. It had been about 3:30 in the morning when I left and I believe it was about 11 now. I was still about 4 hours running away. **((A/N I don't know around how far it is cuz I don't live in the USA and I don't have internet on this computer I cant go look it up cuz its like 1 in the morning and yea…)) **I stopped and ate some food, it tasted kind of funny but I had to or else Bella's body might collapse.

O N T H E E D G E O F F O R K S

Forks. I only held Bella's memories of it. Last time she was here it had been about 5 years ago when Charlie's funeral took place. He had died on policing business. There were reports of huge bears running around and Charlie had been separated. He was found after 3 weeks missing in the ditch of the road outside of Seattle. He was found dead of course but last Bella checked the house had been deserted. No one lived there so it would be a perfect place to hide out.

I arrived in Forks area around 3:00 and searched for the house. I had come into town through the forest and I could here some people arguing in the trees. I slowed wanting to listen.

"_Edward. I did see you and that girl-"_

"_No you didn't Alice. You and your visions have gone to far."_

"_But Edward…" _the girl whined.

"_Alice no. You know that she will probably never end up here just like last time this happened." _

"_But this time it really will. You will see here at school sometime in the next month or two"_

"_Alice" _He growled.

"_Edward accept it. I'll project here image again and again until you believe me"_

The guy growled seeming to be warning the Alice girl and what did she mean project. The wind picked up and I heard a gasp.

"_Oh my god. There someone over there. I don't recognize the scent though. Edward do you think it's a new comer?" _The girl asked.

"_Its no vampire Alice"_ he replied. Vampire what the hell there are no such things as vampires. But then again there is such thing as me so I shouldn't be surprised.

"_I cant read their thoughts" _The boy gasped.

"_I can't see who it is. It's no werewolf. Let's go meet her…him…them??" _The girl suggested.

"_Ok" _he agreed.

Oh crap. I can't let anyone see me like this. BELLA! BELLA! Answer me. We gotta switch back I can't be seen. It'll arouse questions. No answer. BELLA!

_Snore._

She's sleeping at a time like this.

A pale man and women stepped out of the bush.

"There…she? Is" the girl squealed.

"Yea. I would say so"

"Dammit" I muttered.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"No one of importance" I replied. BELLA! WAKEY, WAKEY!

No answer.

"Edward that's her. That's the girl I saw you with." The girl realized. Shit. She knows me.

"What an elf. Are you an elf? You kinda look like one what with the ears and all."

I shook my head. They had no idea. I didn't even know what I was called. I was just some random monster stuck in an accepting, kind girl.

"No I'm no elf. But I wish that's all I was" I smiled sadly. I didn't like the monster I was. Sure I did at times. But my life was Bella's I devoted everything to her.

"What's your name?" The girl, Alice asked.

"I'm called Seer. But this is not me" I said.

_Seer who are they. Sorry I was tired after all the talking while you ran. I can come out know. You must be tired after the running and all. I can take it from here. _

"Ok" I whispered.

"Ok what?" The boy, Edward asked. I just smiled and let the light take me making a small waving jester.

**Bellas POV**

"Seer who are they. Sorry I was tired after all the talking while you ran. I can come out know. You must be tired after the running and all. I can take it from here." I asked.

"Ok" Seer whispered to me.

"Ok what?" Edward asked. I felt Seer smile and wave and light consumed this body we shared. As I slowly appeared I tingled a little bit more and more but it stopped when I emerged completely.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"What the hell just happened? Why are you different? You don't look like an elf anymore and you smell human now. What are you? Who are you?" Edward rambled.

"ITS YOU NOT HER ITS YOU!" Alice screamed.

"What" Edward and I said in unison.

"She's the one you'll end up with not the other girl Seer" Alice gasped.

"Seer is no other girl. She saved me and I love her for it. SEER IS NO OTHER GIRL!" I screeched.

_Bella calm down. Its ok they didn't know. Calm down. Its ok. _Seers word calmed me.

"I'm sorry Seer" I whispered.

"And I'm leaving now. I'm just me. And Bella, Bella Swan is my name. And now I need to go. I have cleaning to do. A Lot of it." I said and walked off into the forest with only Seer guiding me

_Good job Bella. Now just go in this direction we should break out of the forest across the street from Charlie's house._

"Thanks Seer. You were always there for me."

I walked up to the abandoned house and breathed in. The house smelt like it was already rotting. Oh well I will just hide out here maybe go to school? I dunno what do you think Seer?

_Bella whatever you do I will support. Everything is up to you. I can help you in school just like in Phoenix. If you want that is._

"I'd appreciate it Seer" I sighed and opened the door to my fate.

**A/n so how was it I need reviews people I get high off them :p. lmao not really. But review anyway I like now how people feel about my stories. Ok. Thank you everyone for reviewing and sorry for making it so she does not live with Charlie. I didn't want that otherwise she cant do everything that shes gonna. :P uh ohh…. Faster I get reviews faster I update. Actually its just later I stay up typing :p**


	4. Forks

**A/N ok people new chapter. I finished chapter 2 at like 11:45 and I hope to finish chapter 3 in about 3-4 days but I got WHAM! On Sunday, (It's a volleyball club like Thing. Competitive volleyball) and yea so expect one by Wednesday the 16. **

**I ONLY HAVE 2 VOTES I NEED MORE TO DECIDE BY!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 3 – ****New World. New Life. New Town. New People. New Experiences. **

LAST TIME

_I walked up to the abandoned house and breathed in. The house smelt like it was already rotting. Oh well I will just hide out here maybe go to school? I dunno what do you think Seer?_

_Bella whatever you do I will support. Everything is up to you. I can help you in school just like in Phoenix. If you want that is._

"_I'd appreciate it Seer" I sighed and opened the door to my fate._

NOW

Eww…. There were cobwebs in the corners and dust for miles. I saw that no one living person had been in here since Charlies things had been cleared out after the funeral.

It would work well. Hm… I should try to find a type of transportation. But walking will suffice. I mean it won't kill me.

"Seer lets go for a walk to the school" I said.

_Go ahead Bella I'm gonna sleep._

I agreed and walked back out of the house and set off for the school.

I think I now accepted Seer inside me. I mean I kinda liked it. I always wanted to be the kid with superpowers. I just thought the voice was me inside of me.

I got to the school and walked up to the building that said 'Office' and trudged inside. A lady with red-brown hair peeked out from behind it.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Cope. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yea. Um… I wanna register for school here." I replied.

"Right now? Do you have a parent with you?"

"Um.. no I don't they're both dead." I gloomed. I think the sadness has started to kick in. Other than Seer I am all alone. With nobody at all. "I want to start as soon as possible I just moved here from Phoenix."

"Oh hunny I'm so sorry about your parents. Do you have a guardian anything?'

"No" I said.

"Ok sweetheart. Um… This is your register sheet and I need to know what school you went to last and the soonest you can start is about next Monday."

I nodded and took the forms.

I was in the parking lot and I saw a silver Volvo, it was nice but I liked my cars better. Oh my cars I missed them, I loved them. I kinda missed them now,.

Whatever.

I walked out of the parking lot and down the street. When I was about a block from the school the Volvo pulled up beside me. Hazard lights on and slowly driving along the side of the road alongside me.

"Hey. You need a ride Bella?" The guy inside the car asked. I know that voice. The silky velvet voice. Edward. The Edward kid from the forest.

"No. I now how to walk thanks." I replied.

_Ah… Bella you're a party pooper. He might be nice, while we are starting new you should try to make friends. I mean it didn't work well in the last school but who knows maybe it'll work better here._

"No it won't. I'm not stupid. Nothing good will come of it" I whispered to her still walking.

"What are you talking about Bella, that's your name right?"

I nodded.

_Just take my advice you might like him. After all that other girl: the vampire said she saw you two together. Remember we overheard them in the forest._

"Yea" I whispered. Replying both at once.

"So a ride?"

"I guess so" I answered.

He stopped the car and I got in.

"And you live where?" he asked.

I gave him directions and when he pulled into the drive way with no car he got a little suspicious I think.

"No car. And an old abandoned house, And a freaky other half" he chuckled.

"Your point" I glared.

"None. Just wonder what you are" he answered.

"I'm no bloodsucking freak" I replied.

_Hey be nice. He didn't mean no harm. Ok take it easy on him. He's not to hard on the eyes_

"Sorry" I apologized.

I looked at his fallen face brighten slightly.

"It's ok. At least I'm no elfish freak girl running away after killer assassins." I almost laughed right there and then.

"Kidding" he continued. He was so close to my past it wasn't even funny. Except for the elf thing.

_So I guess I'm an evil elf if you look at it technically._

"I guess so" I mumbled.

"Question. Why do you always talk to yourself as if you're answering someone?"

_Tell him… well he already saw me so… that you have an other self. Ok_

"You already saw it but I have an other self." I replied.

"An other self?" he asked.

"An inside me. I guess." He looked so confused it was entertaining.

"Inside you?" he questioned/

"Yes and thank you for the ride home but I need to go" I said.

He looked at me funny and then nodded. I opened the door and stepped outside. It was cloudy and the ground was wet. The forest was green just like everything else.

"Hey" He called. I turned around and looked inside the car at him. "Do you want to stay with me. I mean I'm no expert but I know this was Charlie Swans home and he died about 5 years ago. It'll be a little dusty." He questioned. He looked rich and it might be better then here.

"Seer" I murmured.

_Why not. This house is a dump anyways._

I nodded and got back into the car.

"So are you related to Charlie in any way" Edward asked.

"His daughter" I replied.

"But he died so why are you here?" Edward wondered. Curiosity streaming his features.

"Well my mother met another man, Phil and she loved him and him her. Supposedly anyway. So he ended up sending assassins after the both of us in the process of letting out Seer and debating on letting her out my mother got killed and Seer killed them and the women Phil was cheating on Renee-my mother- with along with him."

"I was so close on my half ass guess that I was just blurting out" He laughed and looked at me. My face sullen. "Sorry. About that and your parents too"

I just nodded.

"So here we are" he said.

I hadn't even noticed that we had left Charlies.

I opened the door and stepped out. Wow. It was big and white and beautiful.

Edward came up beside me placing his hand on my lower back. He led me to the door.

The door opened and Alice was standing there with a blonde man beside her. Both of them had topaz eyes just like Edward.

The wind shifted and blew towards the inside of the house. It hit my back and I shivered.

The blonde guy tensed.

"Jasper" Edward warned.

Jasper growled and lunged at me. Edward didn't realize it and I was too stunned to move.

Sharp teeth sank into my pale neck and drank slowly taking my blood. Then fire, Fire ran through my neck spreading into my body. Jasper was finally dragged off of me and he growled. Blood covered his lips.

That was the last thing I saw before…………………………………………

**A/N ok I know I said I would have this up yesterday but I didn't get a chance to finish typing and stuff.**

**WRITERS BLOCK a partial one. **

**Any ideas. Let me know please.**

**on hands a knees begging **

**thanks all my beloved readers.**

**TheInsaneKill**


	5. Woke Up Different Learning Others Pasts

**A/N ok everyone if you want me to continue after this chapter I need at least 3 reviews and up 10 hits. I mean I just would like that if 3 reviews is all I get that's ok but just some notice that my work is actually being read would be nice. So if you read this PLEASE REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anything from Elfin Lied either.**

**PICTURES ON PROFILE!**

**CHAPTER 4- ****Woke Up Different. Learning Others Pasts.**

That was the last thing I saw before I tumbled into a black abyss.

The fire showed no mercy. I stayed silent as I could. Only whimpering here and there.

_Bella whats happening? It hurts Bella it hurts._

I just trembled hoping my thoughts would be enough. I guess she too felt this pain.

I stayed in this pain squirming and writhing in a fiery grasp.

It felt like days before it was released somewhat reasonably. I no longer had to gasp for air. And my sight and other senses were more advanced.

_It seems something within us as well as on the outside._

_Why_ I wondered. Thinking about it.

_Why and into what are the questions._

Seer replied.

I screamed. I thought I would be able to hold it in but that last surge of fiery madness was stronger than the rest of them by so many times.

Then all pain stopped and I felt refreshed and new.

My mind went blank for a few moments then everything rushed back to me. The jasper kid biting me the pain and Seer/ oh my dear Seer/

_What is it Isabella?"_

_Nothing Seer just appreciating you being here for me._ I smiled.

_Well if I had the choice I would probably become someone else not a part of you but stay with you but I don't think I want to leave you that badly. ___

I smiled and sat up. I noticed I was on a black leather couch in a room that was fair sized with a wall covered in CD's and a wall was a window. Another half of a wall was a bookshelf. There was a desk on the same wall as the books. And on it was a computer and printer. Beside it was a CD player and a black ipod nano.

I shuffled around some more before I hit a book on the corner of the desk and knocked it down. As if I had done it always my reflex reached out for it even though I new it was going to be there in time.

Surprisingly I caught it.

**Edwards POV**

I still couldn't read her mind. It was maddening. It had been 5 yea not 3, 5.

I heard a book fall and a hand catch it. She was up? I never heard her. Guess I wasn't paying attention and all.

I can believe I damned her to this hell. Well I didn't exactly but Jasper did but it was my fault. If I hadn't asked her to stay with us she'd be at school right now, it was Thursday 1:37 p.m.

I walked up the stairs to see what she was up to.

I opened the door as a bright light flashed through blinding me immediately.

What was this?

**Bellas POV**

_Hey Seer do you think we look any different? _

_I have no idea Bella. Have you noticed our connection is stronger? Before it was hard for you and I to converse in thoughts but now we can. You had to talk out loud. _A giggle escaped her lips.

_Cruelty. I declare. Well lets see if we can find a mirror._

_Bella I wanna look first. _ Seer whined.

_Ok fine then. Hey do you think you still have your Bankai thing?_

_Only one way to find out._

I let Seer out. I called for her and danced around.

I heard the door open and a bright yellow light spread everywhere engulfing everything and anything.

'What the hell' I heard a murmur

The light faded and I felt like I was in a familiar place. Inside Seer, Inside me. Seer obviously didn't take notice to Edward standing by the door. But I decided to have some fun and see how long it took her to figure it out. She walked over to the mirror and gasped. I inside us gasped as well surprised by the transformation.

Seer's eyes that were once just red were now one bright red and the other a bright blue. They both glossy in the light. Her pale skin was paler. Her features more defined and her ears more pointed. Her hair was more silver-y and had more shine to it.

_Seer go into Bankai. I want to see what you look like in that._

She agreed and called out "BANKAI" and a black light raced into the room.

When the light faded we looked into the mirror, shocked at what had come.

Her face had changed completely **((New face on profile. Kinda and outfit and all that shiz. )) **Her silver hair turned red and grew to a much longer length, past her height. It swept around her as if it were windy. She was naked and very pale but had golden lines around her body, curving around her legs and arms, swallowing her up. She had a white thin strip of fabric wrapped around her chest and lower body. Horns on her head grew and peaked out from behind the flowing fire of hair. The ends even though it was her hair took the form of looking like blood spilt on the floor. Her calves were wrapped up in a ballet slipper form. And there were no traces of her feet seen. Only then did I realize we were hovering not even touching the ground. Her left arm gone and in her right was silver like hair and at the ends were like hands attaching themselves to a mask. On it was 3 red handprints. One on her cheek and two on her upper forehead. In a way it looked like Seer without the Bankai. In a way it looked like me. Her right eye was covered by uneven bangs and then the ribbon loosened. You could tell now that Seer had no feet in her new Bankai form. Her old Bankai form was now her real form and her real form used to look a little more like me. The ribbon grasped around Seers neck in a choking manner. She gasped in the mirror. Seer was beautiful.

_Bella are you getting this. Look at this form. I feel invincible like the power in flowing through our veins._

_Seer you cease to amaze me. I am ashamed at how I look now. I feel so normal and strange now._

_Bella your are not to be ashamed. I am part of you therefore this is you as well. And thank you but I could say the same about you. Amazement is never ceased._

**Edwards POV**

I heard my family come up beside me a little while ago after the yellow light. We had watched the transformations and were amazed beyond our beings. They were beautiful.

_Edward I would like to do some research on them. Do you think they will allow me to? Do have any idea why they have turned like this?(Carlisle)_

I nodded slightly then waited a moment before shaking my head.

_Omg. I hate to say this but shes prettier then me and shes NAKED. Well for the most part anyways. Humph. (Rosalie)_

_Whoooo sexy. She beats Rose any day. WOOT WOOT. I'd tap that. (Emmett) _ I growled. He looked at me.

_Oh my dear. Shes simply beautiful. (Esme)_

_So unique. Why couldn't I see this? Why can't I see her? Whats up with this? OMG maybe we can shop together. (Alice)_

_The emotions. There are none of hers. Why can't I feel her emotions? (Jasper)_

These were some of my family's thoughts. Alice, Alice, Alice. Everything came down to shopping with her.

**Bellas POV (again. Sorry I find it easier to type in her POV in this story)**

_Seer you are so beautiful. I WANNA SEE ME TOOOOO!!_

_Ok fine Bella. I'm coming out more often if this is what I look like _

_Of course._

I felt Seer let me take control once again.

There was another light but this one was white. Whoa lots of lights. I smirked.

When the light faded I was in font of the mirror. **((On Profile))**Well I think it was me… I looked completely different but in some ways the same. I was much paler and my lips were black now and not much bigger. Maybe thinner than before. On my face were black uneven lines. Starting under my hair line. They were kinda like a tattoo on my face. The 4 came down to my left eye and surrounding the left eye was black like I had lined it with eyeliner. It came down onto my cheek and rounded off. My right eye was outlined in the same colour. It was all black and it disappeared behind my eye. Only then did I realize that my eyes were blank. Like there was no life in them.

_Seer it's like I'm empty when I look in my own eyes. I feel so different and out of place._

_Bella just give it a while you'll get used to it. You're beautiful. _

_Are you sure Seer? _

_Positive._

With Seer beside (Inside) me I could do anything.

I hadn't realized that I was looking down until I reopened my eyes. I looked back in the mirror to see that my eyes were no longer the blank colour they had been but a luminescent green colour. A beautiful green.

I looked down to see the clothes what I was wearing but saw none. I got embarrassed as I suddenly remembered Edward. I looked over to see all of the Cullens eyes going over my body.

"What is that Bella?" Edward asked.

I didn't know what he was looking at. I looked down at my body seeing nothing.

"What is what?" I replied.

"The tattoo on your back" he answered. I saw all the Cullens eyes shift to look at my back.

"Tattoo?" I asked

"Yea. The green sword. It's the same colour as your eyes you know." Alice answered.

"I don't know never seen it before." I said. "Do you have any clothes I can wear. I feel kinda exposed at the moment" At that moment they all turned away. Edward looked hesitant and finally turned.

"Bella there are clothes in the closet. It's the door behind you" Esme said.

"Thanks." I replied and turned cautiously and opened up the door.

They were all guys clothes so I assumed I was in Edward or Jasper's room because the clothes seemed to small to fit someone like Emmett and I don't think the room looks like something Carlisle would have or the clothes. I picked out a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I came out of the closet to see Edward sitting down on a king size bed.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is it okay if I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

Again he nodded. I smiled and walked out. I heard him stand up and follow me out. I smiled again.

_Bella you so have feelings for him. _

_I do not I barely know him. We have probably talked for a full amount of 20 minutes._

_So what you like him. 'Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a demon in the baby carriage.' Cuz we both know with you it wouldn't be human. _A giggle escaped her lips and I laughed out loud. I was amazed. My laughter chimed like bells. I heard Edward gasp behind me. Could Edward love me back? Of course Seer was right I did like Edward. I went downstairs to the living room couch. I sat down and debated. Could Edward really love me? If he did could I be with him? What about his family? What would they think?

_I think he really does love you. You could be with him I mean why not? His family would accept you. Trust me on this._

_Seer were you ever in love?_

_I was but it never worked out. _Seer answered sadly.

_Why what happened._

_Did you ever wonder how I ended up in your body? _

_No. I haven't actually. Never came to mind. _

_Well I was put here by the man I loved because he and I had a fight and he went out. When he came back he was acting normal for a little while. It turned out that while he was walking around some one was able to control his body and put me in this body of yours. I'm pretty sure it was a girl named Victoria. I had killed a man named James because he had attacked and almost killed Ren. Ren was his name oh I loved him so much. But Victoria made him take me to her. She thanked him and ran off with me and sealed me in your body. I don't know if he is still alive or if she killed him too. Either way I'm pretty sure he has moved on._

_I'm so sorry Seer. _

_Why you did no wrong._

_Let me sympathize. Then even if you don't want it, it will make me feel better._

_OK Bella whatever you say._

I laughed again and Seer fell silent.

Some one cleared there throat. I looked up to see Carlisle. I had assumed it would have been Edward.

"What can I do for you Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes. Actually you can. I was kinda of wondering if you would let me not experiment but do research on you and … Seer is it? Well if I could study you too."

_Seer what do you think?_

_Why not? We have time. _She giggled.

I nodded my head and stood up. He turned walking out to the back yard through the patio doors. I followed him.

"Okay. Umm… first is it ok that I use a journal to write my findings?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "Ok hold on a moment. Edward!" Edward was standing next to him moments later. "I need you to run alongside Bella as an experiment to see how fast she can run."

"Ok" he got up and came over to me.

**Edwards POV**

"Ok" I agreed and walked over to Bella.

The black lines on her face glistened in the moonlight and her lovely green eyes. They glowed.

"Ready… Set…Go!" I called. And took off. I didn't see Bella beside me anymore so I looked behind me. There was no one there either. We were just racing around the backyard so where was she. I looked in front of me. There she was more than 15 feet ahead and pulling farther away.

"Stop!" I heard Carlisle yell.

We stopped and stepped back onto the deck where Carlisle sat with his book.

"Edward she is faster than you and we have never seen that so that's saying something" he said to me to Bella he said. "Bella you are the most extraordinary vampire I have ever come across.

She mumbled a small thanks and looked away.

"Ok next I would like to test some things to see if we can find a power. I doubt we will find one because my theory is that Seer is your power. Well to have 2 selves I guess. And I have never seen a vampire with marks that are permanent on them. Tattoos and all."

We tested for the next 2 days on just Bella. He told her it was her last test to see for powers. She nodded.

"Emotions are very powerful." He explained. "They have a 57 chance of being the trigger of your power. Its just over half but still should be tested." Bella nodded again. I don't think I have every heard anyone so quiet. Especially a vampire. Oh well.

"Think of some powerful emotions. Anger, sadness, happiness, shock you know the basic ones."

"Yea" she replied. WORDS! HORRAY!

**Bellas POV**

"Yea" I replied.

I stood still sifting through the basic emotions like Carlisle told me to. I pondered on happiness. Edward. Nothing.

Shock. Assassins coming. Nothing.

Sadness. Renee dead. ifelt my face move a little bit. But I didn't know what happened so I ignored it.

Anger. Mother dead. Phil. Assassins. I felt power grow over me and my face change dramatically.

**Edwards POV**

She stood there and her face changed a little bit. Just like her other tattoo like things she suddenly had a blue tear- small but there- on her cheek. Just one. Sadness I guess.

She stood a moment longer and her face changed dramatically. Well her face didn't really change but a mask grew overtop her face in moments. Her green eyes went silver and glowed like they were an actual light. Her mask covered the left side of her face and her right pupil swam in the silver sea of her eyes while her left pupil disappeared. There wasn't even white in it, it was all glowing silver. The ground shook for a moment and then the wind picked up. Bella's hair swam around her and she growled.

With all the wind moving around I caught the smell of something I hated most dearly. Something that was danger to all. Not that we weren't. Something that my kinda feared slightly. Something I wished never to have on out side of the border. They found out that Jasper bit Bella and they came for war. There was more than the typical young 5 there had to be at least 30. I guess they recruited some new ones and the olds ones were going to fight. Uh-oh. Bad timing seeing as Bella was _quite_ powerful and she didn't seem in the best mood at the moment. I think this last emotion was anger. I didn't know if it was directed at someone or something. I heard her growl fiercely and I heard the wolves. Out enemy. Crash through the brush.

Bella growled again and the leader thought.

_**So they really did bite someone. Or is she new. Well I don't recall any vampires coming through we would have smelt her especially with her scent. Those bloodsuckers. **_I know they could talk through their mind by what I heard next.

_**They have broken the laws of this treaty. There fore they have brought a war upon themselves. Kill them all and be careful. Good luck to all of you and bring pride to our people.**_

"Carlisle. The werewolves are coming there not to happy about Jasper biting Bella thing. They are declaring a war.

"Bella!" he called. When no reply came and she stayed in her state of isolation.

"Bella!" he yelled. She still did not move. When a bright yellow light showed I knew Seer had come out.

"What's happening. I could feel Bella get really angry and the thoughts running through her mind were to mixed to untangle. Sorry. Whats happening."

"Werewolves are mad at us for biting Bella" I concluded.

**Bellas POV**

Damn him. Phil and the assassins. Murder. Kill. Torture. Blood. Ripping. Droplets. Screams. Pain. Wounds. Slow. Dead. Kill. Phil. Assassins. Guns. Renee.

Thoughts like this whirled at an alarming rate through my head.

Faraway I heard my name.

_Bella its ok calm down. Calm down Bella._

'Bella' I heard.

'Bella' I ignored it.

_Calm down Bella._

I was starting to hyperventilate.

**Seers POV**

She was starting to hyperventilate. I needed to come out. She was losing herself. There was so much power flowing through us right now.

I let myself out.

The yellow light enveloped us and I came out feeling my familiar old form.

"What's happening. I could feel Bella get really angry and the thoughts running through her mind were to mixed to untangle. Sorry. Whats happening." I asked.

"Werewolves are mad at us for biting Bella" Edward concluded

OK so the werewolves were mad.

"What do you want me to do." I asked again.

"Well you seem like you'll have more control then Bella. Would it be to much to ask for your help, Edward tells me they are declaring war. Can you help us Seer?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes I can. What do you want me to do?"

"First if you can buy us some time. I can smell them. Just follow the stench and buy us time. If they ignore you make them listen. You and Bella are powerful girls. Do whatever works."

I nodded and ran off faster then any vampire heard of. And most defiantly faster then any werewolf.

**A/N ok how do you like it. Review people. I NEED REIVEWS TO UPDATE if more people could read it that would be great. If you like it please tell others so that I can get more hits/ I'm at about 230. I would like more if possible. R&R. so yea. PUSH THE BUTTON. Thanks everyone, Luv you all.**

**TheInsaneKill**


	6. War with the Wolves

**A/N ok so this whole review thing isn't working well so whatever ill just keep updating anyway. So R&R everyone. Nothing to say really on this one. Oh wait. On the family week or whatever (February 11?) that week I don't got school so I should have at least 2 updates then. (I hope)**

**CHAPTER 5-**** War with the Wolves**

**Seers POV **

So I needed to distract the wolves. How should I do that.

_Hey Bella!_

_What I feel so… Grrrr…that explains what I'm feeling_

_I know Bella I know. Did you hear what Carlisle said. We need to find a way to distract the werewolves so that the Cullens can prepare. The wolves are claiming war._

_Seriously. Well you could flirt. Experiment with your powers. Kill a few. Um…let me at them. Can I please?? If you think I'm going out of control you can take over again but please let me, I want to try something!? _

_Fine Bella. You must have known I have a weak spot for you._

**Bellas POV**

Yes she was going to let me back out. I have the perfect plan.

Seer stopped 1. Because we were going to switch and 2. Because we had been walking for a while and because of that we were super close to the wolves. A white light consumed us and I was out, I looked down and saw that once again I was naked, if only I was a coyote or something.

My body shifted. What the hell? Oh well. I took a step out from behind the tree but it didn't feel like I was walking right. I looked down maybe I had a thorn in my foot. But instead of a thorn a foot and human body parts I had a paw and fur and claws. What was going on here?

_Seer?_

_Maybe a power of ours is that we can shapeshift?_

_Yea. That's gotta be it._

_OK Bella._

That's gotta be it I can shapeshift into animals. What about people? Whatever. Well not whatever but I'll think about this later.

I stepped completely out of my hiding place. Just in time too. There were the wolves no more that 5 meters from us. From passing by this tree that is.

The one in the front snarled. I growled back.

Is shifted to human form and the others followed until I was standing in front of a naked pack of men. I stayed in my coyote form.

"What is this animal well coyote I think doing? Aren't animals usually running or avoiding us?" I guess my smell is concealed in other forms too. Cause they don't seem to be smelling me as a vampire.

"Yes they usually do Embry."

I snarled again. My lips curled above my teeth.

"Feisty coyote too" one of them laughed. I don't think they realized I wasn't an animal.

_Told you I would come up with something although this isn't it._

_I knew you could do it._

_Thanks_

I looked back at the wolves.

"What shall we do with it." They asked.

"Nothing just go around it." They started to walk and I jumped in front of the leader (I think) and growled as loudly and ferociously as I could in this form.

"And that NEVER happens." The leader (I think he was the leader) said.

"Nope" and older one in the back replied.

"Well let's just eat it. Or kill it. That way we can go to the Cullens house everyone. They broke the treaty and created a new vampire. We're gonna kick their butts back to whatever coffin they came out of." another blabbed. Laughing afterwards as well as a few others. Receiving a few glares as well.

I snarled one last time to get there attention before changing back to vampire form.

They all stared in shock. But I made sure to keep my face concealed by my hair.

"You mean me? The new one" I asked innocently. Pouting slightly.

_Bella you stupid child. There has got to be at least 30-50 wolves here. _

_Yes but Seer I have you._

I felt her smile and I grinned.

"Embry, Jacob, Paul kill her"

I lifted my head there and they all gaped at me. Well they should be. There were murmurs all around and then the wolves charged. I guess then they decided it wouldn't be the three that charged but more like all of them. They all charged. All of them at me. I laughed giddily and stood there. The next moment they were where I was just standing and I, I was wearing a mask and had the same power as back in the yard. The mask must have been the same because the power senses were the same. I had jumped into a tree and watched them jump on the spot.

I jumped out of the tree and landed on the back of a russet coloured wolf. It bucked around and turned in circles trying to bite me off. It growled loudly and when all the wolves realized I wasn't there they looked over at the wolf I was on. Guess he musta sent them a signal like thing to tell them where I was. Oh well. By the time they turned around and charged I was once again on the back of a wolf. But this one was silver and had black tips to its ears and tail. I must say it was beautiful.

Right then I growled and made a small scratch on its back staining the beautiful silver to a blood red right around the scratch where it had bled. I smiled and jumped off when the wolf screeched. I noted five wolves had escaped me and ran off ahead. I was in front of them momentarily. I laughed and grabbed two of them and through them back to the pack. They landed at the back I picked up one more and bit it on the foot. I wondered how they would taste. And the last two I picked up. I decided were to be my guinea pigs. I picked them up and just as I was about to continue further a yellow light encircled everything.

_Sorry Bella you were getting carried away and I don't want you to get hurt or anything,_

_I'm sorry Seer. I don't even mean to. _I sniffed.

**Seers POV**

Once I came out all the wolves were looking at me funny and growling.

"I apologize as does Bella for our behavior"

_Nice get them by surprise on politeness. _

_You bet._

I hit home on that theory too. They all stood shocked and in awe. I think I even saw a few jaws drop.

"You're not the same as before. I thought vampires could only have once power. If they even had a power that is."

"They usually do but then again what do I know."

"What do you know?"

I heard footsteps come up behind me. I'm pretty sure it was Edward. They must think its ok for them to pass now.

Edward came up beside me and whispered "You're okay to let them go know"

I nodded and gestured to the wolves that they may pass me now. They looked at me funny and then the leader chuckled.

"I get it. You were a distraction for the others to get ready because you had figured out we'd come. Smart. But now its our turn. Jacob, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared come on out and show them what you got."

I snickered but tried to hold in the gaping smile just waiting to come out. I looked over at Edward and saw he was doing the same.

"And if I say your right?" I asked.

"Then I'll kill you and if you say I'm wrong I'll have to kill you and the Cullens anyway for breaking the treaty" he replied.

"Well what happens if you die first?" Edward questioned

"I won't" he said. Just like that. I held in another laugh. I moved as fast as I could and took off the head of the wolf standing beside the leader. And I was back in my spot before 2 seconds was up.

The wolf was on the ground and his head in front of the leader.

"Now do you believe me Ayden?" I asked. I saw him gulp. I giggled. He nodded and I laughed openly this time. These wolves were very humorous.

"Wait how do you know my name?" he gulped.

"I just recognized you myself but I guess in my form seeing as I'm not Bella that's understandable."

"Wait. Bella. Like Bella Swan Bella?" he asked.

"Duh" Edward commented.

"Oh My God. No wonder she was so crazy and trying to kill me before" he mumbled mostly to himself.

I grinned remembering that day.

**((A/N OMG I just got back from a concert. It had Econoline Crush, Seether, and Three Days Grace. OMG IT WAS THE BEST FG CONCERT EVER. ECONOLINE CRUSH SIGNED MY ARM. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I LOVE THEM. OMG OMG OMG. gazes into distances dreaming about Econoline. sorry. Just in total love ******

_Flashback._

_Bella was walking down the beach and I (Seer) was watching through her eyes. Then came a guy. Well not just any guy, he was the guy. He was Ayden. Bella loved him dearly and when he walked past her she said hi. Hi he replied and walked on. Bella had been not one of the most popular girls but probably scaled around 8__th__ most popular girl in the school. She blushed after he said that. Bella watched as he walked over to the others. She sat down and observed them. Maybe one day she would be like them. _

_Later when she was walking home she passed through a group of boys. She heard them laugh but thought nothing of it. As she continued she heard more laughing and looked to see what it was from. Two of the boys she had walked past were just behind her. She saw an alley coming up and thought maybe she could those them there._

_Just as she passed the alley the other two boys came out of nowhere and dragged her into the alley. Once she was in quite far she heard another laugh. This one was familiar though. It was Ayden's. She saw him come out of the darkness. And she couldn't help but to feel slightly comforted. _

"_You're a pretty girl Isabella. And I'm sorry… well not really but about this. Don't take it personally. Its just something that overtakes me if I know a pretty girl likes me. I know you'll like this" He laughed manically. _

"_What?" she asked slightly afraid now. All sense of comfort gone_

"_Isabella. Oh sweet Bella" he whispered. "Go" he said to the men that had gathered… no herded me. They left._

_He walked up to me and pinned me to the wall which was no more than three feet behind me. He kissed me roughly then took a piece of duck tape from god knows where and stuck it onto my mouth. He undid all my clothes and then undid his own. I had been a virgin until that piece of flea decided he liked me back. I never thought that Ayden would rape anyone. He seemed perfect. Maybe that was what was wrong. No one was perfect no matter how much they look or say they are._

_Flashback Ends._

I gasped from Bellas memory. I looked up at him.

After that incident he told everyone Bella was a prostitute and that's why she always was out at night and that a couple of his friends had seen her. Of course it wasn't true. But it was enough for her popularity to dive deep down. She had been so mad. That's when I had saved her life for the first time. She wanted to commit suicide but I wouldn't let her. My poor Bella. I was going to string Ayden's fragile neck.

**A/N Let me know what u think, questions comments or concerns,**


	7. Kissing Edward Cullen

**A/N ok so R&R **

**Chapter 6-**** Kissing Edward Cullen**

_**DR.NUMANUMA (sp) I forgot to let you know that Seer was like that before (cold or whatever) cuz she wasn't able to trust anyone and stuff. She was protecting Bella. Now she has warmed up to the Cullens and everything. ( I thought that up on the spot. Oaml off ass my laugh. Its backwards. Hehe. Sorry. I just finished and Nos energy drink and a energy mint thing. They work very effectively. Its only like 3 in the morning to. **_

_**Ok. Im sorry it took so long to update too. I was distracted with a lot of things. **_

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!—**Bella and Seer will no longer have like 3 different lights when they change. I forgot what colours they are and when, I feel kind of bad, and to my dear readers when you read this can you tell me what chapter I mention Mercury Systems in I was looking for it but I couldn't find it. Dr.Numanuma reminded me of it and I totally forgot. (Such a bad author. I forget what I write :P) lol. Let me know.

**Seers POV**

My poor Bella. I was going to wring Ayden's fragile neck.

Well I guess it wasn't skinny anymore because of the whole werewolf thing but still. URGGG. I was going to kill him. 

"You made Bella's Life absolutely…horrible. Those rumors you spread. You _filthy flea bitten mutt_" I sneered putting as much hatred as possible into it.

Ayden gaped. I smiled and turned to Edward. "This _dog_ spread some rumors and things about Bella. When we all fight Bella is going to want to take him out for sure leave him to us" I whispered into his ear. He nodded looking at me questioningly. I shrugged it off and grabbed Edward's hand ignoring the wolves and sped to the house. When I reached the living room inside the Cullens I stopped and sat on the couch. It had only taken about 7 seconds to run back for me.

"Seer are you back" Alice called.

"Yea" I answered. The Cullens all-excluding Edward- came down.

They were wearing some sort armor each different than the other but some of them similar and some cough-Rosalie-cough had quite exotic ones. Hers was all black and white with areas that popped up like they were reaching for something. Alice's was cute. It had a top that reached overtop of her stomach and there was a short jean skirt with a longer half skirt on the left side. **((A/N ok I know these descriptions kinda suck but its like 2 and I forgot to get the pix off the other computer so I could put them on here to describe them but they are on my profile. Sorry I'm not all that smart))** I looked at everyone's outfits amazed.

"Seer I would have gotten a outfit for you but I didn't think you would want or need one." Alice said, I think she knew something I didn't. They all nodded and Edward came down in his outfit. I smiled they all looked absolutely wonderful.

"Seer. It's time they are right at the edge of the forest. It seems they have about 50-60 wolves for sure now after seeing you. Everybody you are to leave the leader to Seer and Bella, they have unsettled business with them" Edward said. I threw him a grateful glance.

"Bella's going to be out in the beginning okay" I spoke. They all nodded,

_Bella come out now. _

_Okay Seer._

**Bellas POV**

_Bella come out now._

_Okay Seer_ I replied.

Light consumed us and I was out.

Edward nodded at me. I still don't think all the Cullen's were used to the whole mood swing person changing thing.

At that moment the wolves came crashing out of the trees like swallows scared out of a tree, only difference they weren't scared, of me maybe but not of the rest of the Cullens and they could hurt you way more than a swallow could.

The golden wolf in front growled and musta somehow said something because they all charged at the Cullens and me. The golden wolf snapped at the first wolf that came and tried to jump on me.

_That's Ayden _Seer told me

I grinned.

Ayden came out of the wolf form not caring that he was standing before me naked. Ayden, Ayden, Ayden. He never learns.

I think I laughed out loud but it was to hard to hear after the booming crash of all the werewolves and vampires together.

It was like a heart beat.

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boo- Boom. _ It continued. Attack here attack there. I extended my arm in front of me and stepped forwards. I think Ayden mistook my intentions for he stood there and let me grasp him. Not in a wrong way either.

_Gushhhh. _ That was the sound of Ayden's flesh and guts breaking apart as my arm went through his lower ribcage.

I smiled.

"Not so tough now are we Ayden?" I asked him. He gulped. Grabbing my arm he ripped it out of him and stepped back. Damn it was already starting to heal. Oh well I would make this as painful for him as possible.

I stepped forwards again an innocent look on my face. He smiled at me and I lashed out. He moved and I just barely scratched him but you wouldn't have been able to tell for it was healed immediately. I growled and he returned it. I smirked.

_Hey Seer how should I kill him? _

_Bella, I don't care. Just get rid of the filthy thing. _

I agreed immediately.

I had planned this meeting before hand, as a human and as a vampire. Well I guess I was human. I looked at him and said/

"Ayden do you love me?"

He looked at me curiously and replied. "I cant love a leech, they suck out everything and leave as nothing but a zombie" I grinned.

"But that's where your wrong. We don't leave you as nothing but zombies. When im done with you there will be nothing left of you not even enough to be a zombie. I just needed to make sure you didn't love me so when I kill you there are no ghosts haunting me in my non existent sleep."

He chuckled. "You know what I think im going to enjoy killing you." I laughed. I laughed and laughed I was almost tearing up. Almost.

I lunged at Ayden and he dodged. I quickly turned and he hit me on the side, I saw him change forms. His large paw swiped at me but in turn I dodged it grabbing his paw and pulling his leg (arm?) out of his socket. I guess I did a good job at that because a loud

_POP!_

Ran through the air. He howled out in pain. I smirked and while he howled I grabbed a tight hold onto his tail. And removed it from his body. I smiled as he whipped around attempting to bite me. I moved to his backside again. When he turned back around I smiled and said.

"Looking for this?" I smiled when he whimpered. I seemed to be doing a lot of that. Smiling that is. Well this was enjoyable. He growled and launched at me. Me being me I jumped over top of his back doing a flip. Just over the middle of his back a landed on a hand and grasped his fur pulling it out as I continued the flip.

I kept at it dodging Ayden while slowly pulling parts off of him. Within a few more minutes I had killed him. When I turned around to look at the fight that everyone else was fighting I saw that everyone else was bloody and Carlisle was missing his left hand.

I ran and attacked a wolf completely by surprise, after I had ripped its head off I was surrounded by four other wolves. Then some more and more. I killed and killed they just kept coming back. My mind started to blur and I kept killing and killing. Seer was calling me and so were the rest of the Cullens. I couldn't hear them. Seer couldn't come out. I wouldn't let her. I attacked more wolves. Slashing them. Suddenly I had swords in my hand. They looked like the swords on my back.

I wasn't me anymore. I was watching myself. I wasn't in my body. I was floating outside it watching, watching myself kill. I went after the wolves. They must have had backup somewhere just in case because after I was close to killing them all another 30 or 40 showed up. I moved faster then anything and used my swords to inflict damage and rip wolves apart. After the wolves were all dead, I went after the Cullens. First Edward. I stabbed him with the swords over and over. Alice called me cautiously and when my head whipped around to her I saw my eyes were no longer green or lifeless or topaz or red; they were a silver, but not a dull one. My eyes flashed, gleamed silver. I dashed to Alice and attacked her. I couldn't bear to watch myself any longer. I closed my eyes. When I tried to open them again I couldn't. I was being taken from my body. I tried to fight it. Maybe I wasn't being taken. That's just where the rest of my actual consciousness stopped.

I sat up straight. The Cullens were standing around me but a safe distance away. The looked at me funny. I looked around. Corpses were everywhere. The wolves had turned back into human form. There were heads here, torso there. Hell there were even body parts as strange as toes hanging around. There was blood staining the once green grass red. I looked down at myself. I was covered in blood, the question was: whose blood?

I looked at the Cullens. They were bloody and healing cuts and bruises. Edward was holding his stomach and Alice was holding on her arm keeping attached to her body as it healed into place. The rest were just really bloody and cut up. I moved a bit to the side and all the Cullens jumped as if I was going to attack them or something.

I was about to bring my hands up to inspect my face but they were being weighed down by something. I looked in my hands to see two swords. A small one and a big one. I didn't want to hold them. Suddenly they disappeared, I wonder where they went. I stood up this time. The Cullens backed farther away from me.

I glanced at Edward. He shied away.

"B-Bel-Bella. Is that you now?" Edward stuttered.

"Of course its me. Who else would I be?" I asked completely confused.

"Well you see Bella, for a while there you weren't you."

"What?" I asked again.

"Bella you completely lost it. All the wolves are dead because you killed them all. Some tried to flee into the woods and you hunted them all down. None survived. When they were all dead you came after us; as in us Cullens," Carlisle explained. My eyes widened. It all came back to me the fight. My anger. My stomach clenched. _I had done this? _

_Seer couldn't you have stopped me?_

_Bella I tried. You were to carried away in your emotions. I did try I really did, then you just fainted. Like you were worn out. When you woke up… well you know the rest._

I looked at the Cullens. Covered in blood. Lots of blood. I bet most of it was from me.

"What have I done?"

"Bella it's ok" Alice said. Trying to comfort me I think.

"NO ITS NOT" I yelled back at her. I was such a monster. Seer, oh my beautiful Seer. She was no monster. She wouldn't have lost control.

"Really Bella its fine" Esme pretty much repeated.

"No-No-NO!" I yelled. "Don't you get it? What if I had killed one of you out there? I would never be able to forgive myself if I had done that." I cried.

"But you didn't" Rosalie said. I was surprised to actually hear her talk to me. That didn't happen often. When I was first changed all she did was glare at me.

I nodded agreeing but not satisfied with the way the argument ended up. I mean I had attacked them all (im pretty sure anyway) and I had killed a lot of wolves, Like A LOT OF FUCKING WOLVES.

Edward came over and hugged me.

"It'll be fine. I'll always be here for you" He whispered quietly tickling my ear. I shivered involuntarily. That's when I got an idea. Over the time of me being a vampire I had decided something. I was in Love with Edward Cullen.

So what did I do. I turned my head to the side.

Kissing Edward Cullen.


	8. Visiting the Past, And into the future

**A/N ok everyone****. I have a friend who made up a saying (she says she did anyway****. I don't know if its true) Also I don't know if I have every disclaimed this story. I don't remember. So here it is as well. And sorry it took so long to update it I was gone from Thursday February 28 to the 2****nd**** of March. I had Volleyball tournaments and the place I was playing was 3 hours away and so b/c I had to be there by like 8:30 a.m. we stayed at some friends house and I couldn't really update it… So im very sorry everybody.**

_**QUESTION? **_**Do I need to cut back on Bellas Powers? I can make them end up as being a…Newborn Power Rage thing or something that fades or something? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story and blah blah blah. Whatever else u want me to say. **

**Saying: ****An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away. But… If the Doctors Cute… Screw the Fruit.**

**Chapter 7- ****Visiting the Past, And into the future.**

**Bellas POV**

_Kissing Edward Cullen_

I heard Seer congratulate me inside of well… me.

_Aww… I'm so happy for you two. I knew you loved him. Personally I think the Jasper guy is pretty cute but I don't think I would go for any of them._

_Oh no? _

_No I don't think I would._

_Oh because of R- Him _I stopped myself from saying 'his' name. I didn't want her sad.

_Yea _she answered sadly.

_Hey im kinda tired wanna come out for a while. Take over for me. Stay out a few days and all? _ I asked trying to cheer her up.

I could feel her excitement as she replied yes happily.

"I'll be back in a few days." I told Edward.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. I just smiled at him watching the light suddenly consume this body and I disappeared inside.

**Seers POV**

I WAS OUT I WAS FREE!!

Bella FINALLY let me out, and the best part she said a few days, Im so happy.

Edward looked at me.

"So you really like Bella huh?" I asked.

"Yea?" he murmured.

"Good. And if you break her heart im gonna kick you cold pale ass all the way back to… somewhere not around here" I finished. Where would I kick him to… hmm.

He laughed and nodded.

_Be nice Seer. _ Bella told me. I just giggled.

_Hey Bella. Do you think we can go on a short trip for a few days? I wanna go someplace. Im not gonna tell you though._

_Umm… I don't know. Ask Edward. And we should see if we can find you other clothes than that if we are gonna go around here and there for a while. I mean seriously, you'll have men licking toilets for you and women glaring daggers and saying things. Alice can help you too._

_Thanks Bella_

"Edward I gotta go see Alice. New clothes and maybe try and un-attach this chain… weapon thing from me."

Edward nodded and I walked towards the house.

"Alice" I said. She bounded down the stairs. "Alice I need some help."

"SEER!" she yelled and pulled me into a hug. "What can I do you for?"

"I need help. With the outfit and the chains and I want to go somewhere, Do you think that'll be alright with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes to all." She replied dragging me upstairs.

"Seer" she whispered. "I've seen some things for on your trip. I have seen about 3 different outcomes. If you go in two days then you'll never find what you're looking for. They will have not gotten there for another week and you'll leave before the arrival. If you go tomorrow you'll see Victoria. She'll attack you and Bella will get really mad. She will come out and kill Victoria and the one who you seek; you'll get mad and then stab her. Which ends up you stabbing yourself you both die Edward gets depressed and then our family falls apart. BUT if you go in 1 week from tomorrow then you'll find all the answers and people who you are seeking now." I smiled.

"Well then how about a week from tomorrow Im making a trip." I suggested.

She smiled and nodded.

"Now about your clothes." She walked over to me. She put her hands on the back of my neck and I thought she was going to bite me or something.

_Click_

I heard.

_Swoop._

Came next.

I looked down to see all my chains not there and my weapon gone. My anklet like things gone as well but the choker around my neck still visible. Well I could still feel it there anyway.

"OH! Thank you Alice! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I cried. I had defiantly changed a lot since we had been changed (Bella and I). I had less protective and more giddy. Bella she became more confident.

"So you wanna go back?" she asked. Of course Alice new. I nodded.

"I haven't seen what will happen there. I can't its like there is a barrier around that particular area." I just smiled. Alice laughed. In fact there was a barrier. It was meant to keep the unwanted out. It didn't work completely but it must still have some power. I wonder how Sam's holding up. Seeing as it's her barrier. Oh Sam. And all the people of the village. I missed them.

"OH!" Alice shrieked.

"What?" I asked

"Clothes you need new clothes silly. We have to go shopping!" Alice danced around the room happily.

Grrrreaaaaaaaaat. I thought. Shopping.

"Cant we just shop online. I really don't want to be out in public in just this" I complained. I mean it wasn't that bad but in modern day whatever this was I needed not to look like a stripper. (No offense) Alice groaned.

"Fine I guess we can shop on the computer today, next time though. It's the mall got it?" she asked. I nodded. Never mess with a crazy woman that has too many credit cards. We spent the next 5 hours online looking for clothes. I think by the time we were done I had bought over $4500 worth of clothes. I felt really bad until Alice told me that was nothing and the most she had spent at once was $12000. I laughed. She did too.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

_A Week Later. __**(sorry guys. Im just really lazy today and yesterday and tomorrow. Teehee.)**_

I got on the plane. The clothes we had bought arrived the next day and Alice and I had worked on putting them in my closet. Good thing these clothes would fit Bella too. At least I hoped they did.

I was off to a place called Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Where I had used to live was right around there. No more than 75 km away but no less than 35km. A few turns here and there and I'd be fine.

I had packed all of my new clothes. And Alice bought me a mobile phone as well. A small silver phone. Just like the others phones. They all had the same phone. Edward was trying to get me to say stuff to Bella. I just laughed at him and translated for about 5 minutes before Bella came out for a few hours. They talked, had a major make out session and walked around. Bella hunted for us while she was out as well.

When Bella let me out again I had run away from Edward. He still thought I was Bella because we hadn't switched in front of him. So when I ran away he kept calling Bella, Bella! Matai, Matai ((Wait, Wait)) I just cackled. When I sat in the living room he came up to me and then laughed.

But now I was sitting on a plane on my way to this Edmonton place. It hadn't been there when I was last at my village I bet the world didn't even know my village existed. Sam made it invisible. People wouldn't be able to enter the area. Animals could.

Anyway. My flight was long and exhausting. Too bad I couldn't sleep. The man beside me was large in weight and overflowed the seat ((NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE)) and I ended up sitting in the empty seat beside me.

When we finally landed and I got out of the dreadful airport. I had to walk across town to the car rental shop and thank god I was a vampire. I made it there by running bags in hand and too fast for the human eye. They would have seen a blur. Thinking it was nothing. I had rented a green corvette for my driving.

I drove out the old gravel road that led right past the barrier. I parked the corvette in the bush and got out. I ran all the way to the barrier and right through it. Satisfied that I could still pass through. I was suddenly in the village. I looked around happily at the older houses. They were nothing big, nothing fancy. I gasped. My house. My home. My old life. Quickly I ran to Ren and my old house. Inside I could see shadows moving. I gasped.

"REN!" I called as I swept into the front entrance.

There he was. He came around the corner and looked at me.

"SEER!" he called. We grasped each other tightly. I hugged him and he held me. How I missed his touch. Oh his touch. So warm and comforting.

"I thought you were dead" I wailed.

"Never. Victoria left me for nothing and I thought you had died. I have come back every month on the 15th hoping that you might have visited. It has been so long. How I have missed you" he replied. I cried. I sobbed into his arms. I loved him so much and yet he had come looking for me. I just hadn't come back to him. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner.

"Oh Re-" he stopped me. His mouth over mine. I kissed him greedily. Wanting his touch. He licked my lips I opened up my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth exploring, just like all those years ago. I kissed him harder and more passionately. He pushed me into the living room and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs not breaking our kiss. Into our old bedroom.

He set me down gently and broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I love you" I murmured.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

That night we made love. We made love just like before. Before when it had all been perfect. When it had all been okay. When everything was simple. When the past was the present, and when today's present had not been so complicated. I loved Ren so dearly. We had not been allowed to show our affection before. But now if everything was ok. I wondered if I should tell Bella? It was curious that she didn't already know.

Ren was my brother.

**A/N ok people update. PLEASE!!! Questions, comments, concerns. How was that little twist.**


	9. Complications of the Past’s Future

A/N Ok so how did you like the last chappie

**A/N Ok so how did you like the last chappie. Well if possible I would like some more review guys. I don't have many And if you want me to keep updating quicker I need more reviews.**

**Chapter 8 – ****Complications of the Past's Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story and blah blah blah. Whatever else u want me to say. BUT REN IS MINE> MUAHAHHAHAHAHHA, yea.**

**And again should I cut down on Bella's powers and make them as a newborn rush thing?**

**Seers POV**

_Ren was my brother._

Why oh why was he my brother. Nowadays this is called incest and isn't really welcome in society. How I loved him. How he loved me. God why were you so cruel as to make us siblings. Not that I really believed in God but still… I had to think of some way to make this work.

_Seer its ok. I knew about this I just didn't think I should bring it up. I didn't see any of last night either. When I noticed the whole make out session coming on I forced myself to sleep. I only just woke up a little while ago. Its ok if you have different last names you wouldn't even be put in the incest category because you wouldn't be seen as related seeing as you two were born so long ago._

_Yea Bella your right. We could get married. Seeing as I go by Swan now because Im sorta one with you and all he still goes by our old last name. Well not really old but original. Our last name was Hazelton. I love him so much Bella. What do I do?_

_I can talk to him if you want?_

_Would you? I don't know what you would say but would you? That would be great._

_Yea when do you want me to talk to him?_

_Now? Just let me tell him first._

"Hey Ren?"

"Yea Seer"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. And I love you too. Seer where is this going?"

"I have a friend who is gonna talk to you. Don't be frightened love. It'll be okay. She knows the secret."

"YOU TOLD HER! Seer how is this gonna work now. Now we are gonna have to run. Who is she?"

"I didn't tell her. I can't keep secrets from her though. Her name is Bella. Be nice" And with that I changed.

**Bellas POV**

"I didn't tell her. I cant keep secrets from her though. Her name is Bella. Be nice" Seer said. She smiled once and then told me to change. And with that we did.

While the change happened the whole 5 seconds of it Ren looked astonished. He kept looking into the light. Thank god this time after the change I was still wearing my clothes.

"Hey Ren" I chided.

"Hey…Bella?" he replied

"So Seer asked me to talk to you because of the whole love brother and sister thing. I can help you."

He smiled brightly. "You can?"

"Yea I can. If you go by the last name Hazelton and Seer goes by Swan you too will seem not related not to mention you don't look alike. She has got silver hair stuff and you got black hair and your left eye is green and your right eye is blue. That's about all you two can be led to be related unless they are digging really deep. I know some people who can erase all files of the two of you being related. Her name is Cynthia. She is human. But she is a hacker. She lived in Phoenix with me when I was still human I guess."

"I will and thanks for all the info but where did Seer go?" I knew this question was coming.

"I am Seer. And Seer is me. We both live in the same body. We can take turns coming out. We are one body holding two souls. I guess you could say. She's been part of me since I was born, shes like a sister inside me. We can even talk through our minds. She can also hear our conversation right now"

Ren looked a little frightened and sad.

_Bella tell him it'll be ok_

"Shes says it'll be ok."

Ren nodded but still looked solemn. He'll be okay.

"Why…why is Seer inside you?" he asked. That question alarmed me, what was I supposed to say. I had no idea why she was inside me. 

"I…I…Don't know actually" I replied in a low whisper.

"HOW IN FUCKING HELL CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?" he screeched. I hadn't expected that from him. "How can I get her alone. Just like before?" he whispered in a tone so quiet if it wasn't for my enhanced senses I wouldn't have heard him at all.

"I don't know Ren. I really don't. But Seer loves you very much and you know if we ever find a way im sure she will agree if it's to be with you. I mean I will help you find a way. I bet Seer wants to be out of me or me out of her. Whatever we are. She'll leave me so that she can be with you forever. She loves you very dearly" I replied. That right Seer would leave me for Ren.

And I would be:

All.

Alone.

In my body and in this world. I had grown very accustomed to Seer inside me and I loved her like a sister I wasn't born with. I shrugged it off for later.

"I'll let her come back out so you can talk and catch up" 

I let Seer out and after Seer came out I let her talk alone with Ren. I knew she missed him dearly. I knew she loved him. And I would miss her when she left to be with him. I spent the night listening them. But not really. It was kinda like the saying. In one ear and out the other. 

When Seer called me I took notice.

_What?_

_We're leaving. Ren said he has to go to where he originally lived and grab some things say goodbye and everything. Then he is coming to live down here permanently._

_Oh ok. We weren't supposed to leave for home for another 4 days. I Cant wait to see Edward!_

_Yea. That's another reason._

I gleamed with happiness. I would see Edward again in a few hours. I was very anxious. Would he have missed me? I kind of forgot about him when I was thinking inside Seer. 

We were soon on the plane back to Forks and I had totally fell asleep. I only awoke when Seer called me again. We were about 15 minutes away from the Cullens house. She called me out and I gladly came. I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

When the car finally came to a stop and I opened the door. Two things didn't seem right. There was a barrier around the house (which would do not good against me seeing as I can walk through these things or cut holes in them) and the noise of two people making out but pushing the barrier between making out and starting sex. Maybe Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett were at it. I giggled mentally. Oh well. It'll be ok. 

I raced in the door at double speed and barely acknowledged the moans and gasps getting louder. I was in at Edwards door finally. I quickly did a check and opened the door. And who was inside

**A/N ok people I know this is short but I have a few options and didn't know which to use. And the story is still like 1750 words. I'll make the next longer.**

**Who is Edward with – he is cheating on Bella with who – **

**Alice**

**Rosalie**

**Esme**

**Carlisle (they are bisexual or gay -no offense to anyone!)**

**Four way going on (with who?)**

**Or some chick she doesn't know**


	10. The Past isn’t the only thing to Dread

A/N ok I know I haven't update and the last chappie took a bit but I lost my memory stick and then my computer was being stupi

**A/N ok I know I haven't update and the last chappie took a bit but I lost my memory stick and then my computer was being stupid and wouldn't work. So here is the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stephenie Meyer its all hers blah, blah, blah and so on so forth you know the rest of it.**

**WRITERS BLOCK- that's why this chappie took so long to update. Sorry peoples.**

**Chapter 9- ****The Past isn't the only thing to Dread.**

**Bellas POV**

_I raced in the door at double speed and barely acknowledged the moans and gasps getting louder. I was in at Edwards door finally. I quickly did a check and opened the door. And who was inside_

Edward was inside. But Edward wasn't alone. Edward was riding some girl I didn't even know. Ridin' her like a fucking horse. **((A/N srry this guys. It's weird but bare with me))** I watched them under the covers. I saw their bodies move and heads bopping up and down. And finally when I couldn't take it anymore I turned and dashed out. I couldn't bear to watch longer. In the total minute or so I was standing there my heart had shattered to a million pieces and beyond.

I couldn't believe Edward would do that to me. I thought he loved me. Well I guess I thought wrong. God.

_Seer can you help me pull out this mask thing. I want to whip his pale shinning ass all the way back to hell. _

_I can help you Bella but I wouldn't kick too hard. I want to kick half way there too_

I grinned. I was trying to pull out the mask and I tried over and over with Seer helping. It wasn't working I couldn't create this mask of power. I ran outside where everyone I heard was coming through the forest bushes.

I heard Alice gasp once she saw me.

"Bella they're fading. They are fading Bella. Let me see your back." Alice whipped me around and started to examine my back and then she started to trace my back where the sword tattoos were.

"Whats fading Alice? Whats fading?" I asked.

"Your tattoos. The ones on your face and back." She giggled.

They were fading? That's sure weird. Alice looked at me like I had two heads while examining my fading tattoos.

"Wait, wait. Some of my powers aren't working either."

By this time Carlisle had come over and started to examine my face along with Alice. Then my head started to pound and I felt funny. I heard Seer scream my name but it sounded far away. I fell into a black hole and I kept falling and something hard caught me. I looked beneath me and I saw a rock, well many rocks and most of them pointy. There was a pain in my back and I looked below me and saw I had landed on a very pointy rock which had stabbed my heart.

When I opened my eyes after a very long time and a very strange dream I was stunned by the light.

I saw Alice staring down at me but right directly above my face was Edward. At the sight of him I screamed. And they didn't flinch away like before it was just a normal scream. What was happening to all the powers I had. Why were they all disappearing. I wonder if I can still change into an animal. I thought about being a coyote and felt myself change. Thank god for that.

I could still change into a coyote. I wonder if I could change into other animals. I had never tried.

After I changed I realized all the Cullens were now in the room and they were watching me. I felt embarrassed and if still in vampire form I would have blushed deeply. I howled and then ran. I ran from Edward and I ran from my problems. I ran back to my old house. Well not really old but the one I was originally going to live in before Edward told me to stay with them. Why did I get so attached I knew what men were like. Take Phil. Phil was a bastard who ended up killing my mother – well sending people to kill us - and the people to kill her were men. Then there is Edward who is a cheating scumbag full of shit who makes a girl think he loves them and then CHEATS on them. God I really did think Edward loved me.

Well I guess love isn't always enough.

I really loved Edward. And I really did think someone out there could love me. I mean I even know Seer has someone now. There siblings but she still has someone. Someone she can marry someone she can love. I wonder what I did wrong.

I got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Edward a letter

_Dear Edward,_

_What did I do wrong?_

_I'm sorry I wasn't perfect enough for you_

_I'm sorry I couldn't understand your lies_

_I'm sorry I didn't realize you were pushing me away_

_I'm sorry I didn't look godly enough for you_

_I'm sorry I didn't worship your feet like the humans_

_I'm sorry I met you_

_I'm sorry you didn't really love me_

_But most of all I'm sorry you had to deceive me and show me something I never wanted to see just so you could get rid of me._

_I will always love you Edward. _

_Thank you Cullens for your hospitality. _

_Love Bella_

If I were still human I would be bawling. I quickly folded it up and ran over to the Cullens house again. I put the note on the door, rang the bell and zoomed off into the trees. I hid a ways back. I heard the door open and Alice answered. she looked down expecting it to be there.

"Goodbye Bella" she whispered and closed to door.

**Edwards POV**

I heard the bell ring and looked up from Kiki who I was currently making out with and listened to Alice's mind. Something I hadn't done in a long while.

_Dear Edward,_

_What did I do wrong?_

_I'm sorry I wasn't perfect enough for you_

_I'm sorry I couldn't understand your lies_

_I'm sorry I didn't realize you were pushing me away_

_I'm sorry I didn't look godly enough for you_

_I'm sorry I didn't worship your feet like the humans_

_I'm sorry I met you_

_I'm sorry you didn't really love me_

_But most of all I'm sorry you had to deceive me and show me something I never wanted to see just so you could get rid of me._

_I will always love you Edward. _

_Thank you Cullens for your hospitality. _

_Love Bella_

Bella? BELLA? Omg Bella. I forgot about her. Why would she write something like that to me?

I had a flashback

_Bella was gone with Seer to see Seer's boyfriend._

_A day after she left the door rang and a beautiful looking vampire stood there. _

_Later I found out her name was Kiki. She was traveling along looking for vegetarian vampires, she kept eyeing me and one night came into my room. I was reading a book __Wuthering Heights__and she sat down beside me. I looked up and I realized I couldn't read her thoughts. _

"_Hey Edward" she smiled. I smiled back and when she turned her head away I felt inclined to pull it back so I could look at her face. _

_I leaned closer and closer and then my lips crashed down on hers. I felt so much lust towards her. More than Bella. Maybe Bella and I weren't meant to be together._

_We slept together that night __**(sex people who are slow) **__and I never left my room. I was either making out, having sex or reading. At one point Kiki said she would surround the room with barriers but eventually it grew to the house inside the barrier. Another time I heard my door open when we were having sex. I didn't look thinking it was Alice or something. There was a gasp and the door shut. With the door shutting came a beautiful sent. _

_Bellas scent._

_END Flashback_

Bella. How could I do this to her? Maybe Kiki was manipulating me. Wait no. her power was barriers. How did Bella get through, right barriers didn't work on her. At one point she told me that.

How could I do this to her. And the letter she wrote. I had hurt her deeply. I had cut through her skin and bones into the center of her heart and just torn it open. How could I be so selfish?

**Bellas POV**

After a while in the trees I moved on. I couldn't stand to watch the house of some now painful memories haunt me. I moved on.

_Seer I loved him so much. How could he?_

_I don't know Bella. I was sure he loved you too._

_Everything was such a lie. _

I kept on ranting away feeling bad that seer had to listen to my rants. My pathetic rants and help me out.

_Tell me a story. About you._

_About me? Ok._

_Well once before I was put inside your body I was not called 'Seer' I was called:_

_The Mighty Demon…_

**A/N ok guys what should Seers real name be, I have some ideas but feel free to tell me yours.**

**-Shuuhei (shoo-heh-ee)**

**-Soyfon (so-ee-fon)**

**-Shoma (sho-ma)**

**-Sohma (soh-ma)**

**-Samia (sam-ee-ah)**

**-Sabaku (sa-back-oo)**

**-Shinobi (shin-o-bee)**

**-Sarugaki (sar-oo-ga-key)**


End file.
